A downhole power unit can be positioned in a wellbore traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation to facilitate downhole applications on components in the wellbore. The downhole power unit may be a power source that can provide straight, linear pull or push forces for applications downhole.
For example, a downhole power unit can facilitate plug or other component removal from the wellbore. A crown plug may be installed in a subsea wellbore. A crown plug may be a plug that fits into the bore to serve as a secondary barrier against reservoir pressure. A downhole power unit can be positioned close to the crown plug in the bore during a well workover intervention, or other process. Power from the downhole power unit can be used to pull the crown plug, allowing it to be removed from the wellbore.
A downhole power unit is positioned downhole using a “no-go” sleeve that cooperates, such as by resting on, a “no-go” shoulder in a tubing string in the wellbore. Assemblies are desirable, however, that can allow a downhole power unit to be positioned without requiring a “no-go” shoulder or similar mechanism to be present in the tubing string in the wellbore.